1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image display devices provided in a vehicle and capable of displaying map images.
2. Background
An image display device capable of displaying a map image showing the position of the driver's vehicle is provided in a vehicle. Patent document 1 discloses a display information generator that generates information for display on an on-vehicle display. The display information generator as disclosed displays the position of the driver's vehicle and roads. As the vehicle speed increases, the display information generator generates information for displaying nearby roads other than the road that the driver's vehicle is traveling on in a blurred manner. The display information generator is also provided with a telephone function and generates information for displaying nearby roads in a blurred manner when an incoming call is received.    [patent document 1] JP2014-203318
When a user attempts to use a function other than the map display function, the user can use the map display function along with said other function by configuring the image display device to display a map image while also displaying a display image for said other function. If said other function is a function to set a destination of travel, however, the user intends to update map image information in accordance with a user operation to set a destination and so may not use the map image information currently displayed. During a user operation, the user may be disturbed by the map image displayed. It is sometimes preferable that the display image for said other function be made relatively more viewable than the map image.